Anime Interviews
by Chaos Incatasi Fox
Summary: As the name says, this is all about interviews, but not just about InuYasha. It is only sort of interview for there are no questions. Just one or more characters talking, rating it T just in case, and I will change up genre as needed. If you want more, let me know I need the show/manga/anything to do the interview. Let the talking/yelling begin. Formally "Interviews with a Techie."


**Sesshomaru: hmmmm I wonder what the crazy techie is up to now**

**Crazy Techie: Thanks Fluff butt I feel loved…As you all know I don't own InuYasha…even though I have asked both my family and Santa plus Hades…that did not work as as well as I planed but oh well**

**I do not own and you can't sue me.**

InuYasha

Life was odd for a while in the year and a half that I had gotten to know the young miko; I never thought that I would ever fall in love again. I kept promising myself that I would never open my heart to any one…that is until I woke up with someone petting my ears. I do not know what she was thinking before then but all I knew was that my ears felt really good and there was a nice smell in front of me. It was not until the next day I truly saw what Kagome looked like…nor did I learn her name until then either. Yes I thought that she was Kikyo for a bit but it was when the stupid centipede had us shoved in to the tree that I was wrong in the thought that the "weakling" was Kikyo...Man did she yell at me for that...talking her name and sounding it out...hah I fucked around with her for a while by calling her wench or bitch...which is not a bad thing to me...I didn't understand that in her time it was a bad thing. Heh she looked cute back than but as I got to know her she grew more beautiful every day. After a while a demon witch named Urasue had gone after Kikyo's remains so I tried to stop her but failed, a day or two later when I saw Kikyo was brought back from the dead I thought I still loved her that is until I saw Kagome laying there not moving at all, covered in that goop. I freaked and then dodged an arrow that had almost hit me…again. I had someone new to protect and this time I would not let her down she gave me the chance even if i thought the necklace was a leash at the time. While Kagome was 'dead' Shippo Kaede fussed over her hoping to awaken her enough to reclaim her soul…it worked…to a point where Kikyo ran away her heart full of hatred and death…it was then I knew my heart and soul belonged to Kagome. Not that I told her at the time...I mean I thought she hated me and was only forced to work with me...how was I supposed to know the shrimp knew of her feelings or that she had them for me...I got sat so many times that week I thought my back might give out on me. Well after a bit we collected what I now call the pack and my friends, Kagome calls them family...I guess they kinda are since we went through all that shit Naraku threw at us... Oh also after the whole Kikyo is back and all Kagome had mistakenly but smartly threw an arrow at the crow who was gonna eat a village kid...poor kid never made it but at least Kagome killed the bird...which shattered the jewel...I was so pissed at her but I couldn't stay mad...not when she can pull a better puppy face then ME...I still wonder how she can do that...It seems Naraku was still alive which sent me and Kagome on a long and deadly journey of finding all the shards which led to finding the rest of the pack. And the damn wolf...stupid wolf.

After beating Naraku and getting stuck within the jewel for a few days I realized that I was not the only one who needed Kagome by my side, but what I did not realize with in that short time was how much I had to have her by my side forever and eternity. The sad fact about life is that the well was connected to Kagome's massive power and her feelings, which she had still not fully worked out until castle hidden in the mirror where she full out kissed me to make me come back to my senses. That seemed to shock EVERYONE in our group but most of all it told me that she loved me as much as I loved her it also told me that she not only loved the human but the demon as well. I was secretly happy and kept the fact to myself for a while...which seemed to push Kagome back and out of reach for my feelings.

The three years that she was gone were the worst I could not and would not stop thinking about her, I just knew that she was supposed to be by my side and that I was supposed to be by hers no buts about it. However, no matter how much I tried, I could not get to her nor could she get to me. the well, that massive time traveling well, would not let me trough...I didn't know that she tried for weeks to get to me but i had the feeling she had tried.

For a week after her birthday, I kept smelling her everywhere, the village, my forest, the well, Kaede's hut, even in places she had never been before…it was odd but relaxing. The same day Sango and Miroku's son was born was when I smelt her scent at its strongest coming from the same place as three years ago. At the bone-eaters well.

That was the happiest moment in my life, not only was the one I truly loved right in front of me but she had been given permission to stay with me forever and always. Meaning she did not have to take the stupid tests that she was always studying for, nor would she have to worry about Hobo or wolf-turd trying to court her or take her from me. Man was I happy. The day I asked her to stay with me as not just my wife but my mate was the day I could have jumped up with glee and shouted to the world saying 'fuck yes she is mine bastards stay away' I would have done it had there not been the necklace around my neck still.

Speaking of the small trinket I still have it…but it no longer works she removed the spell when we…well…we mated…she still does not know the spell is gone…I think I might piss her off to see if she sits me…OW…KAGOME DON'T THROW THINGS…now now you don't have to throw Tetsusaiga…love…Guys I might have to talk to you later… GAHHHHHHHHHHHH DON'T YOU DARE USE YOUR ARROWS…HELP!? DAMN IT!

Kagome

I will throw whatever I want InuYasha. You were supposed to help Shippo and Miroku today and here you are telling people you don't know about what you thought about me fro over the first few years that you knew me. They already saw my point of view and only a small amount of yours…not that it mattered...probably telling them how much you hated me and were wishing I were...were...

InuYasha

DONT FINISH THAT THOUGHT. I will have you know that's one of the main reasons I am talking to OUR fans…crazy wench…at least they rather understood that…I think...I hope...

Even though we have out little fights here and there, I would never leave her side…not even if K-geh...not going to finish that sentence or thought, If Kagome hears...me say that name...i really don't want to think about it...GAHHHHHHHHHHH

Kagome

SIT INUYASHA I KNOW YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT NAME!…ESPECIALLY SINCE SHE HAS BEEN DEAD FOR HOW MANY YEARS?! Yes, I did put the spell back on necklace, he didn't know until today sorry you had to see that again...I thought he deserved it...damn brat thinking about HER...…No cursing in front of the audience InuYasha, they don't need to hear it.

InuYasha

DAMN YOU KAGOME I THOUGHT YOU PROMISED TO NEVER PUT THAT SPELL BACK ON! KAGOME! LET ME UP...WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE SPELL? KAGOME!


End file.
